1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resonant power converter for implementing power conversion which is generally provided between a DC power supply and an AC-powered load such as an AC motor or an AC rotating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power converter of an all resonant type, resonance is always implemented by a resonant circuit. Since resonance is always implemented, such a power converter tends to encounter the problem of a great conduction loss caused in a reactor for resonance.
A power converter of a partial resonant type solves the above-indicated problem in the power converter of the all resonant type. In the power converter of the partial resonant type, resonance is implemented only at switching moments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,913 discloses a power converter of the partial resonant type. The power converter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,913 has a large number of parts, and thus tends to be complicated in structure.